Red
by miraculous-nights
Summary: All Chat Noir can see is red. He was akumatized by Hawkmoth after Ladybug rejected his love for someone else. A/N- I'm sorry the first chapter jumps from perspectives, it was an old story I edited and added to. The second chapter is third person.
1. Red

*Chat's POV*

All I can see is red. The red of her suit in my mind, the red of passing buildings, the red of blood trailing behind me. The red invading my vision, taking over common sense.

I wonder if she thought differently of me now. I finally got the courage to tell her I love her, and she shot me down. No, I mustn't think of Ladybug as 'her' only the enemy. Ladybug is my enemy, and I know this because that's what he told me. Hawkmoth would always have my back. I just had to get him Ladybug's Miraculous.

Then he would let me learn her identity, for her sake I would give her mine to convince her of Hawkmoth's cause. He knows the right words to get her on his- our side. Yes, she would be mine, without using Cataclysm. She would be all mine, Hawkmoth couldn't control me otherwise. No, he wasn't controlling me, just giving me orders I planned for him to give me.

My Lady would soon be under our influence.

*LB's POV*

I waited for Chat that day, early for once. I had something I wanted to tell him. That I needed to know who he really is, and he can know who I truly am. I just can't do the flirting with him unless he knows who I am and who I'm in love with.

"Bugaboo, you're already here. Great! I have something to tell you," Chat called out as he rushed toward me. He caught his breath, and I could tell he was hurried today. "Ladybug, My Lady, Bugaboo, I…" He faltered, and I cocked my head. "I love you."

I looked at his eyes, wondering if he was setting up a pun or play on words, but he was dead serious. My resolve cracked a little at a time, my heart with it. "Chaton, I'm so sorry. I was going to ask for your identity so I could not break someone underneath the mask."

His chipper face dimmed into something of despair as I continued. "Chat, I love someone and I cannot flirt with you. It feels like betrayal to him, even if he doesn't know I love him." Chat looked bleak and hopeless.

"No, it's fine," He choked out. "I never actually felt anything. Just a game," His voice was so very tight that I barely heard the end.

Abruptly, he turned and headed for the end of the building. Flying into the night away from me, the exact way he came. I watched the spot where he disappeared into the distance a long time after he was gone.

It might have been too long, now that I think about it. Long enough for him to be akumatized. Long enough for Chat Noir to become someone else, something else.

"My Lady…" Chat's voice rang out eerily behind me. I swung around and say his eyes, black as his suit. "My Lady, a nice man and I need those earrings, or at least he does. All I want is _you._ "

I ran as fast as I could, hearing the _thud-thud thud-thud_ of his boots, closing in on me. I threw myself off the building and swung away from Chat and into the shadows of the night. Throwing myself into the shadows of an alley, I heard Chat's voice ring out a second time, calling me.

"Bugaboo… I won't hurt you. I will hurt you, if you want to." He dragged his feet ever so slightly, giving me a place to aim.

I flung my yoyo at his legs, and he fell snarling. "So that's how you want to play it? Fine. Here I come." I got up and began to flee, leaving my yoyo behind for Chat to struggle in. Probably not my best decision.

My luck to fall when he was catching up to me. Although, I believe he threw something at my legs to stop me. I heard him whisper 'Cataclysm' and I backed up, fully knowing what that was capable of.

*Chat's POV*

As I walked into Hawkmoth's lair, I knew I had screwed up. "How dare you return without her miraculous!" Hawkmoth was screaming, but I heard nothing. No, I was in control. I would never use Cataclysm on her.

"You can have my miraculous when I get back. Maybe my true self will get to her better." I left before letting my transformation go. I started walk to where I believe Ladybug lived.

I walked up to the bakery, looking at my bleeding arm. I ripped the shirt open a bit to make it look like Chat had ripped my shirt. If only Marinette won't realize it's where she tore my arm open.

I knocked on the door to her house. Footsteps shuffled towards the door, and Marinette opened the door, looking winded for having at least ten minutes to calm down. She was also covered in flour.

"Adrien! I was expecting Alya, but would you like to come in? We are making cookies, so you're welcome to join," she motioned me in and headed back to pouring flour and other ingredients into a large mixer. "Alya should be here any minute, do you want to see if Nino is interested?"

I shook my head and looked around. Her parents weren't in sight, and Alya hadn't arrived. The perfect timing for telling Ladybug my secrets. "No, Nino has been taking dance classes- to impress Alya. He has some tonight." She murmured something about how sweet it was and I walked up behind her.

"Adrien, what are you doing? Oh my gosh, your pupils are so dark. Are you okay?" Her voice was laced with panic as buttons and levers whirred throughout her mind. Marinette began to back away, just enough for it to be effective to an untrained eye. "Your arm is covered in something too… Is that blood?" She questioned me with more fear than panic in her beautiful voice.

"Mari, I am fine. The real question is are you okay, Bugaboo?" I drawled on and she rolled onto the island counter behind her, reaching for a knife. I caught her hand in my grip and pulled her off the counter.

"Ladybug, I require your earrings. If you reject me again, I'll be forced to use Cataclysm. And I really would hate that." She slammed her forehead into my own, and regretted it. I dragged her across the room, towards the door.

"If only you had told me who you were, this would never have happened," she whispered as I threw her into the hallway. "Adrien Agreste, he's who I loved more than Chat Noir."

*LB's POV*

I scurried away from Chat as he stared me down with Cataclysm in his hand a breath away. I trembled in fear, the last time I did this was when Adrien dangled from the Eiffel Tower. Although that was a perfect illusion, the fear of a life, a soul, leaving was too much to bear.

"Chaton…" I wavered. He was looking confused, like he didn't want to kill me. His eyebrows knitted together, and he struck a garbage can in the alley. I released a breath, and he lunged at me.

"I need you, My Lady. Please just- Hawkmoth is right. Hatred fuels the soul. Why save people who hate you unless they know you are Ladybug? You don't have to hurt them, but you don't have to protect them either." I knew that was wrong. Not why he said it, that was the akuma in him, the words themselves physically _hurt_ me.

"Chat Noir, get out of your funk. There is an akuma in you." I dodged a punch toward my gut, "What if I went out with you on a date? As ourselves, our real world personalities," I yelped as he landed a blow with his staff.

"No, my 'real world' is my persona. Chat Noir is my life, and all it ever led up to was this!" He screamed as I hooked my yoyo around his arm and ripped his sleeve open. Rushing forward, I slashed his arm with a nearby piece of metal.

He ran, realizing I would hurt him even if he didn't want to hurt me. I collected the band that kept my hair up. It had fallen off somewhere in the process of attacking my partner. I slipped into my room and detransformed.

Calling Alya, I grabbed a cookie for Tikki. She was laying on my bed, beat from what had happened. Luckily, my parents went on a date night tonight. That was one of the main reasons I was going to reveal myself to Chat tonight.

"Alya here, what's your need, Marinette? Boy troubles?" I was shuffling through my kitchen, grabbing ingredients for my homemade cookies.

"Alya, do you wanna stay the night and make cookies? I have had a rough day," I chuckled at the words. It was a lot more than rough. Hell, my partner was akumatized and keeps trying to attack me.

"Sure thing, I'll be over in about half an hour." She hung up and I got everything ready, spilling flour on myself. I forgot the bag opened easily.

Fifteen minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I was surprised because it took over twenty minutes to get to my house.

*Adrien's POV*

I dragged her down the hallway, her kicking against my hold and screaming against my hand. Plagg flew out from my jacket urging me to stop, mentioning how Adrien was the one she rejected me for.

"Plagg, don't you understand? She is the reason all of this is happening! I don't care if that is why she won't- wouldn't-love me. Adrien is my fake persona, Chat Noir is my real life," I shouted at him before I did the last thing he wanted. "Claws out."

Grabbing Marinette with my newly donned claws, I finished dragging her down the hallway. We hit the stairs to ground level, and I saw Alya staring at us in horror.

"Alya, run! Chat Noir is an akuma, please!" I recovered her mouth, watching Alya decide to help Marinette or follow her advice. Marinette bit my arm and screamed at her, "Please! I'm Ladybug! I can handle it!"

She screamed desperately and I started charging at Alya with Mari dragging behind me. She made the right decision and ran into the street and looked back as I expanded my staff and disappeared into the night.

I muffled Marinette's sounds in the night, and we found ourselves at Hawkmoth's lair. She had stopped struggling, knowing it was pointless. That surprised me, knowing Ladybug would never give up.

As we walked through the door, she just had to start struggling again. She was really pesky, and I knew she probably wouldn't be part of our cause. But, I promised Hawkmoth that I would get her here, so I did.

"I advise you to give up before this becomes a problem," Hawkmoth said calmly, walking toward us. "My dear Chat doesn't want you dead, but I assure you that I have no problems with that."

My skin went cold. No, I am in control. No, she won't die. She is mine, and he told me that. Hawkmoth wouldn't lie, would he? Then again, he was the person who set akumas out for something he wanted all the time. What did he want again? He did something to my memory, all of my time with Bugaboo, why did I call her that? All the memories are blurry.

I started to gradually loosen my grip on Marinette. Not enough to notice from afar, but enough so she could escape. She looked up at me during our struggle, and gave me a knowing look. I glared down at her and loosened it a bit more. Understanding, she weakly kicked me in the knee.

"Hawkmoth, I think Ladybug will fit right into our cause. She just needs some persuasion. If I may have her for an hour separately, I believe she will move right over."

"Fine, but hurry. My schedule will be tough to work with that hour missing. I have things to do," he said with a sharp, cutting tone. He walked off and I found a room. For effect, I threw her in.

Closing the door, I asked the questions I needed. "Is Hawkmoth bad? Why did I call you those nicknames? Did I love you? I can't remember…" She nodded silently for a minute, before giving me the answers.

"Yes, Hawkmoth is bad. He uses akumas to give innocents superpowers and use them for bad things. Yes, you loved me. That's why you had those nicknames. I rejected you for Adrien Agreste and you ran off without telling me your identity. Which caused you to be akumatized by Hawkmoth,' She was so calm in the setting, despite having been thrown around by me five minutes ago.

"Thank you. Now I have a request. To play Hawkmoth, I need you to join the cause. If we're lucky, he won't take your miraculous," The memories were coming back after her refresher. "Then, we can pretend until the right moment, and take him down."

"As a team," She confirmed. "Shit, I don't have Tikki. Do you think that if I called it from here, that it would work? No other time to try. Tikki, spots on!"

Somewhere on the way from the bakery to Hawkmoth's lair, Tikki woke up phasing through buildings and flying through the city. She knew exactly what Marinette did, but never thought she would have to.

She phased through the wall and hit Marinette in the back. Moaning, she transformed Marinette.

*LB's POV*

I looked at Chat once more, to make sure he wouldn't attack me again. He nodded grimly, and we walked out of the room. He knew the way enough to get us to Hawkmoth's… office. He sat there, with his kwami snacking next to him.

"Father?" Chat said weakly, staring at Gabriel Agreste in his work office. "But this leads directly to, oh." His kwami stared at us bleakly, seeming doomed.

"What do you mean, Chat Noir? I am your father? Impossible. My son, Adrien, is quiet and nothing like _you_ ," he scoffed at Adrien under the mask.

"Chaton, don't do anything rash. Please, just tell him what I decided," I urged him not to make his father regret everything, let alone him. We couldn't take down his father. Don't they love each other?

"No, you don't understand. He made my life a living hell. Keeping me on such a strict diet, working out every day, learning at least three different languages by the time I was ten, then learning more, shutting me out the second after my mom disappeared. Anything he did, was in his best interest was in my worst. Make my son a model for more money, I bet he'll love it so much. At least you aren't forced to cook and sign everything you make," Chat's voice was bitter. Too bitter for him to ever have to feel.

"Okay, but think. Let's go home, Chat. We can do this later." I assured him, and led toward the way we left.

"Miss Marinette, you forget I know your name, and I assume Adrien is hiding under that mask. I can and will find you when I'm ready," Gabriel spoke up, then he stood up, collected his things, and left us in his office.

I walked numbly toward from where we came, and Adrien followed me with Plagg in his arms. I let Tikki out and carried her out. Adrien and I stood in front of the bakery soon after. I stared at the dark, looming door.

The light was on in all the rooms of our apartment. I assumed Alya waited for my parents to get home and told them everything. Which was unfortunate, since she probably told them my biggest secret.

"I think our friends and family needs our other halves in the picture now," I spoke quietly, going up the stairs and knocking on the door. All Adrien did was nod.

The door opened, filling the hall with light. My mom squeaked my name and enveloped me in a giant hug, dad joining at some point. I shuffled in and I motioned for Adrien to sit on the couch with me.

Alya was there, hugging me during the journey to the middle of the couch. Weakly, my voice started telling the incident of finding the earrings in my bag to today, vaguely sweeping all the battles into one big battle. Adrien helped me give the events of today, and told everyone how he was Chat and how the akuma of rejection took over him.

Adrien slept on the couch, and I slept on the reclining chair next to him. After all this, we needed each other.

And it wasn't even over yet.


	2. Black

It was three in the morning two days later when Marinette sat up in her bed, gasping for air. Adrien, who was sleeping on the chaise in her room was already at her computer. He looked up at her, as she evened her breaths.

"Bad dream? I had one a while ago about him too. Come here, Mari." he said as she began to climb down. They moved to the chaise and sat next to each other.

"I just- what if we can't do it this time? Know that we know who he is and vice versa, what if he reveals us to the public? We do the same and the press blows up about the father-son situation?" She hadn't had a full night of sleep in both nights since Chat Noir was akumatized. She had purified him through her words, somehow. Tikki said something about the bond between Ladybug and Chat Noir, Plagg just asked for more cheese.

"Relax, we will be fine, and so will our friends and family. Hawkmoth will have the police take care of him, Master Fu will take care of the brooch and Nooroo, and we can watch for other dangers in Paris," his golden smile made Marinette smile back. He hadn't called Gabriel Agreste by his actual name, or recognized him as his father since they explained what happened to her parents, Alya, and Nino. She understood that it was heartbreaking, to lose his mother right before becoming a superhero and then learning his dad was the supervillain a year later. Christmas was a mess for him, and then the rest of his friends when he disappeared.

Tom and Sabine were concerned when Marinette and Adrien asked to room together, scared about stereotyped teens. When they noticed the night before on the couches, they seemed so close together while being separated by couches. Their heads were pointed at each other and they fell asleep holding hands. While somewhat cute, both parents were not sure what Adrien's ideas towards their daughter were like. After some begging from Marinette and promises from both of them to do nothing, they caved and let Adrien sleep on her chaise.

"I know everything will be fine in the end, but what about now? The between of the end and now? How many civilians will be affected? This was never their fight, and they have turned into the minions against their will. Wouldn't you like to be sad about something and not have to worry about being vulnerable to the point that you might accidentally attack an entire city?" Marinette asked him before realizing what he classified as pajamas.

"Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug will be the best things to happen to the city. If we use them right, no harm can last to the civilians," Adrien assured her as she stood up and began to pace. She was actually trying to mostly avoid his pajama wear and his eyes.

"You know, maybe you should put a jacket on. It's a bit chilly," she said as he looked down at his choice of pajamas. It was no shirt and a pair of shorts he borrowed from Nino. Going home was not really an option right now.

"Why, My Lady, are you _embarrassed_?" He smirked at her and stood up to get closer to her. She shrunk back as his smirk seemed to get bigger.

"No, I just believe in modesty," she squeaked as he stood face to face with her.

"So it's purrfectly fine with you that sometimes I don't even wear shorts to sleep in?" He sounded so innocent but she pushed him back. She had set him up since backing into the corner, but he still didn't know.

"Of course it is, Chaton. It's just that I've seen you in a leather suit and it doesn't seem to compare to what I'm seeing in Figure B," she said while motioning to his chest. Lightly resting her finger on his sternum, she pushed him lightly until he moved farther back, the back of his legs hit the chaise and he sat down.

Moving to the side, she grabbed the blanket that was pooled on the end of the chaise and put it over him, giggling.

"Good night, Adrien. I'll see you in the morning, or at least today when the sun is also visible." She climbed up to her bed and laid down, her face beginning to burn. She listened to him slowly lay down and make a purring noise. Her face scrunched up trying not to laugh and she flipped around to bury her face into the pillow.

His purring stopped soon after before level breathing took its place as she also began to slip into sleep. A last thought popped into her mind before she fell asleep. Hawkmoth had nobody to love him or to love back. Adrien stopped loving him after the office if still loved him after his mother disappeared.

The sun did not wake her up that morning. What woke her up was a bright green flash and she opened her eyes as a blurry black shape scurried out of an open window. She hurried to get up and grab some things she could take to him before a pink flash filled her room and Ladybug left through the same window.

She found him exactly where she thought he would be. Their normal meeting spot, a few blocks away from the Eiffel. He was laying on his back, closed eyes and not moving. He wasn't dead, and she knew it but she still rushed to him.

"Chat! I brought breakfast because I knew you'd want it," she smiled weakly before sitting next to him and taking out what she brought. A small picnic of croissants sat in front of them, each one a different version of the classic.

They sat and ate in silence, he hadn't spoken since before his purring fit in the dead of night. Maybe his rejected charm had affected him somehow, or maybe he was just thoughtful.

"I want to do it as soon as possible. I almost went before coming here, but I didn't yet. He's reported me missing, and Nino is leading the search even though he knows. I waited for you because if things go screwy, we can always use your power. Oh, god. I didn't mean it like that. I need you to function I hope you know that- it's I just don't want to face him but I feel better knowing that you'll be there and can you believe that I didn't even process what we talked about last night until I woke up and thought about what happened to me to be able to sleep in a girl's room and then I remembered everything from last night and I-" she cut him off with a kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry, I'm too shy about the whole romance thing. I understand this, in a way. I can't relate to the whole father thing, but you can't let this overwhelm you. I get that Miraculous Ladybug should be able to fix it all, and I think that it might have its limits. I have bruises that it didn't heal and it scares me. What if we have a mortal injury that it doesn't fix? We need to take everything into account and possibility. I'll consult Tikki today and we can plan all day and maybe try tomorrow. Does that sound alright? I don't want to rush in without a plan, or my Chat Noir purrfectly intact inside," she said before he laughed at her pun.

"I didn't know you knew what puns were, but that was very punny. You surely are a claw-some Bugaboo," he smiled, for real, and Marinette felt her whole body light up. To see something so true on a boy who had always flirted with her and the boy of her dreams so happy with her was amazing.

"Maybe I just had make sure you still had a pun game to work off of, Chaton." She teased before standing up and pulling him up with her. "Home?"

"After you, My Lady."

At home, with Tikki and Plagg both snacking on their favorite foods, they began to plan the attack on Hawkmoth. They knew exactly where the lair was, and planning out how to approach was also easy. They would simply come in crashing through the huge window that Hawkmoth used to release his akumas through. Adrien knew he opened it every night for a period to search for people in distress because each night at roughly the same time Gabriel would disappear for a period of time that was always mostly the same length unless an akuma appeared and Adrien had to rush off.

They were falling asleep on their plans that night. Her dad brought up another chair when she went to get it herself. She was in the rolling leather chair while Adrien was in the foldable. Adrien insisted, but now his head was leaning against the side of her chair, using it as a pillow.

"So I think we should go to bed, right? We can go over the plans tomorrow and then go tomorrow night," Marinette said through a yawn. Adrien nodded sleepily and they got up to her bed and her chaise.

She woke up again in the night. Checking the clock, she realized it was around four in the morning. Marinette laid in bed until five, then went downstairs to get some coffee before sitting on her balcony. Tikki came up and sat on her shoulder silently. Watching the night sky gradually lighten was beautiful. It reminded her of Adrien, his hair the sun and his emotions the sky.

He joined her after the sun had risen. He didn't have coffee, but she was out of coffee by then. She looked at him, Plagg resting on top of his head, right between where the cat ears go. He leaned against the balcony rail, and didn't say anything.

Paris was waking up, people beginning to chatter happily. They didn't know that tonight they would probably be crying in fear, of Hawkmoth attacking the city and Ladybug and Chat Noir trying to save them. She could hear the bustle of people entering the bakery, wanting some quick breakfasts before taking the Metro to work. She heard a child crying, marveled by how the sound broke through the chatter and sounds of machines.

The sound fit between them comfortably. It spoke for them, in a way. She looked over a city that cared for the girl she pretended to be more than her. The city that cared for who Adrien truly was instead of Adrien. The beautiful city that she had grown up in, loved enough to sacrifice herself over.

"Today, this will change. Today, Hawkmoth will be done taunting the city of Paris, but only if we have the courage. Plagg, Tikki, eat up because we will be transformed for a bit longer than normal," Adrien said in a cutting voice. Marinette was still looking over the Parisian skyline, barely listening to him. He dropped through the trapdoor and laid on her bed. Thinking about the plans, Adrien closed his eyes and pictured everything going right. He figured it wouldn't actually happen, but it was a great idea. Marinette's parent were making her favorite meal tonight and his favorite breakfast tomorrow morning, celebrations before and after. Her favorite meal that was always a possibility of being her last. His breakfast, that might never come.

Shaking his head, he got down from her bed and found some clothes for the day. Sabine had washed his clothes, so he put on the familiar pair of jeans, white jacket, and black shirt. It was comforting, knowing that he still had a bit of his old life.

Marinette came down from the balcony soon after, finding some of her favorite dresses that she had made and choosing one. It was a tough day, but outside it was looking to become nice and sunny.

"I don't get it. In movies, all of the sad days like funerals and breakups always happen when it's raining. Why do we get the special treatment?" Marinette sounded annoyed, but he saw the special treatment.

"Princess, don't you know? Hawkmoth wanted to see sunlight for one more day before being locked up," he smiled back at her.

"Alright, enough with the pet names. I already couldn't stand it when you didn't know each other," Plagg complained from the pillow he and Tikki were sharing.

"Plagg! Don't be mean! You know what today means to us all." Tikki scolded him and Plagg sunk into the pillow. She huffed before flying over to Marinette and settling on her shoulder. "You'll do great today, Marinette. I just know it!"

"Thanks, Tikki. I know Plagg really does care about what's happening. Don't you Plagg?" Marinette asked innocently, and got a grunt in reply.

They walked downstairs to find Sabine running around, gathering different items from the kitchen and placing them together. She smiled exhaustedly before finding some other things and moving bowls and measuring spoons to another counter. She was making some fancy dessert for later that day. It would take all day, Marinette guessed.

"Alya wanted to come by later, is that fine with you? Nino said that he would probably come by with her. Adrien, would you be a dear and grab that bowl from the top shelf? Thank you."

"Yeah, Mom. We don't have much planned for today anyway."

"I was hoping I could see both of them. Maybe we can actually keep Alya out of this tonight," Adrien said hopefully.

"The only reporter in all of Paris to know about it will most definitely not follow our instructions, even as Ladybug and Chat Noir before she knew who we were," Marinette rolled her eyes at thinking Alya would listen. She knew they would have to look out for her.

The pair of friends came over about an hour later. They went to the park for a time and played Ultimate Mecha Strike III for quite a while, hosting their own mini tournament. Marinette and Adrien faced off at the end, ending in a close win by Marinette. Smiling, Alya took some pictures and blogged about her wonderful friends who would probably play until the end of the world. Pictures of Adrien and Marinette playing were dotted with selfies of Alya and Nino together. Marinette smiled each time that they would pop up on her phone.

Dinner came too fast that night. It was an early dinner because Gabriel would disappear from the mansion each night right after dinner. Sabine served the _Hachis Parmentier_ for the people and Tom had made fancy cookies for Tikki and baked Camembert for Plagg. They ate their food on a small side table Tom had pulled out. There was a full table with Sabine, Tom, Adrien, Marinette, and Alya and Nino were invited to dinner. THey said their goodbyes after a solemn dinner and everyone's fears came into light.

Everyone was afraid of their children and friends not coming back after tonight. Adrien and Marinette went upstairs to check the plans once again before they transformed.

"When the window opens we are going to swing in and attack him. Miraculous' don't come off involuntarily, so we will have to fight his special move or something. Hopefully, it doesn't kills us," Adrien said and she hit his shoulder.

"No jokes about that. Not tonight. So, I can enact Lucky Charm when you can buy enough time for me to figure it out. Hopefully, we can keep him in the lair. I'd rather not get Aya in major danger. So you have the pair of handcuffs from Roger Raincomprix you went to borrow last night, right?" He nodded before she looked down at their written plans, "I doubt this will all happen, but if he has the power to make an akuma, that's what I'm guessing his special power is. If it is, we only have to keep him busy for five minutes."

"Well, that is a purrfect situation to be in. Maybe we don't even need our powers. We just need to wait for his Miraculous to wear off. Why didn't we just attack in the middle of the day, princess?"

"Chaton, if we wanted to attack in the day, who would believe us? We might not be able to find the Miraculous, and then what? This is why I sit awake, thinking."

"Sure thing. Are you ready? No turning back after we crash through a window, probably awkwardly," he said, "It's never as badass as in movies."

"I am ready. If you wish, Tikki spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Two bright flashes of light passed and they stood there, looking each other in the eye.

"This is honestly so cliche. We are all sad and scared today, but brave enough to do it. We will probably be on our last dying breaths before a sudden thing clicks and we save everyone and everything and we live happily ever after," Chat said while opening the windows. Smelling the night air, he closed his eyes and thought about nothing.

They vaulet through the windows and positioned themselves outside of where Hawkmoth's window to his lair was. When they saw the big window open, they waited until a small akuma came out of the window. Ladybug quickly purified it before they dropped in. She thought it was just as badass as she pictured.

"Father, what a surprise! I never guessed you would bother coming up just for me," he continued with a sinister smirk, "I know your secret."

"And I know yours, son. Let's not forget that I know your girlfriend's secret too." He was still transformed, and Ladybug listened closely to hear the warning beep. She heard it faintly and pretended it didn't. They had a plan in place for it, and she started up the spiel.

"But, Gabriel, I know another secret about you that I will be able to hold over both of our secrets. You blow our cover and we can blow yours, even if nobody really believes us. But this secret is so horrible, you won't ever recover. I know all about your wife, what was truly going on."

Chat looked at her and she looked at him. She had never really specified what she was going to do, but if she shook him that would be the cue.

"My wife? What do you know about her?" He sounded so desperate, and Ladybug almost wanted to take pity on him. The silent timer in her head had run down from five to two. So little time until it would become easier.

"Of course, I have a secret that endangers you even more. What if I told you that we have almost all of the other Miraculous' and have been secretly training them all for something like tonight? A whole team ready to catch you if you flee. Give up your Miraculous. We can make sure your sentence won't be for all your life," Chat took a few steps toward him, and Hawkmoth backed up a few steps.

"What if you're bluffing?"

"Oh, but you'll never truly know. Now, you could just do something smart. Trust me when I say you won't have much choice at the end of tonight. It's truly a matter of whether or not you want dignity before prison," Ladybug explained to him. She had heard the minute warning while Chat was speaking, and knew soon he would try to bolt.

"Fine. I will keep my _dignity_ , if that's what you call surrendering. I will only allow Adrien to take off my Miraculous. So he will come out of hiding tonight so I don't disappear soon as Hawkmoth." He walked up to them and let his transformation out. A small purple kwami jetted out of the brooch and dropped to the ground.

"Turn around, hands behind your back. Don't try anything, Gabriel Agreste."

He turned slowly, and ladybug knew he would do something. As soon as he got his hands around his back, she flung the yoyo around him until it wrapped him up. Chat was able to handcuff him and used his baton to call the police.

"Hello? Yes, this is Chat Noir. No really, it is me. We have Hawkmoth here in handcuffs and a yoyo around him, untransformed. Please, I'm serious. Don't hang up!" Chat put his baton on the ground and looked at her. "I guess they thought that I was a kid prank calling."

"I'll call. I could sound really official and everything. Give me the baton, please. If you'll take the yoyo," Ladybug said as she dialed in the baton. "Help, please! Hawkmoth is at the Agreste mansion! He's attacking Gabriel, I think. I came to ask something about Adrien and Gabriel was being attacked by him! Hurry!" She hung up and smiled at Chat, "They'll be here soon. Come on, Gabriel. It's time to go downstairs."

They came out of the front as the first police car was arriving and Roger Raincomprix got out of the car. He saw Gabriel in the handcuffs and looked very confusing.

"Monsieur Rancomprix, I promise all will be explained as soon as a few more officers arrive," Ladybug called out to him. "I made the call because they didn't believe it was truly Chat Noir the first time." He seemed somewhat appeased and went back to get something from the car.

"Do you see her? Over there, behind the building- to your left," Chat murmured in her ear. He was pointing out Alya, who waved to them before snapping another picture. Ladybug shook her head and realized a few more police cars were approaching.

They gathered around and she instructed them to listen carefully. "Officers, hello. I was the person who made the call in, so you would all rush. Thank you for all being here so quickly. We have caught Hawkmoth here. We will escort him to the police station and Chat will find Adrien Agreste, the only one Monsieur Agreste here will allow to take off his Miraculous. After we have it, Hawkmoth will be unable to cause any more danger to our city. If he cooperates, everything will be fine. He claims to know our identities, but has just pinned them on school children to scare the media. Do not trust him, and everything should go smoothly."

The officers agreed and Ladybug got into the backseat of Raincomprix's car with Gabriel. Chat disappeared into the night, appearing to look for himself. The ride to a precinct seemed to take a very long time, and after a while Nooroo appeared in the car.

"Hello, Ladybug. I am sorry for my holder," his head dropped as Gabriel eyed him suspiciously. "Is there anything I can to to repent? I didn't have any choice but to help him."

"I understand. I know that it wasn't your fault. What is your name? Tikki never told me," Ladybug said.

"I'm Nooroo. Really, what can I do to repent?"

"Well, once the turtle holder has decided on who your next holder will be, maybe you can team up and do as much as good as possible," Ladybug said as Nooroo began to smile happily.

"That's it? You're just done with me, Nooroo? All I ever wanted was to save my wife. What was the secret that you can hold above me, Ladybug? Tell me," he snarled at them.

"I will tell you one day, when I know you will do nothing to me. When I can speak to you between a barrier. Nooroo, I advise that you might want to leave soon. In case any press starts to blame you," Ladybug said kindly. She knew that it was a big possibility, and that Nooroo would probably be terrified to find that he was hated by many people.

He left and she noticed Gabriel was staring at her. She looked at him and he looked into her eyes.

"How had I not pieced who you were before now? Honestly, everything lines up. Pigtails, how many girls still wear pigtails? Chat, no. His hair changed, his personality nothing like my son's. Your personalities are so alike," he marveled, tilting his head to study her more.

"Stop your theories, Agreste. Chat will find your son soon, and you will willingly give it up to him. A promise from you."

They pulled up to the precinct soon after and Adrien Agreste showed up over an hour. He didn't give any information about where he had been, but Chat had approached him on a night walk.

"Adrien, if you would come here. Please lift the tie and you should find the brooch for the Miraculous. Unpin it and I can take it to the person who knows more about it than I do," Ladybug said as Adrien looked at her.

"Alright," he replied as he reached up to the tie and untucked it from the suit jacket. Twisting it around, a brooch sat where it should have been. Adrien unclipped it and handed it to Ladybug. Soon after, Nooroo phased through the wall and disappeared into the Miraculous.

"Thank you officers. I will take this somewhere safe and bring Adrien to somewhere he can stay the night. I will let you all deal with Monsieur Agreste and be off," Ladybug said as she offered her arm to Adrien. He gently took it before they left the building and disappeared in the night. He transformed a few blocks away and they went to Master Fu's home. Knocking lightly, he opened the door quickly.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! Two people I never expected to arrive together," he smiled at them and invited them in. Dropping their transformations once they were inside, Master Fu only looked confused for a short time. "So what can I do for you two?"

"We have the Miraculous. Hawkmoth's Miraculous, I mean. He is currently sitting in a cell for trial. Here you go," she handed it to him and he took it to the intricate box that held the other Miraculous' not in use. He came back and smiled at them.

"Congratulations, my friends. It might take a while, but I believe the Bee and Fox may join you at some point. Maybe even a Butterfly. Adrien, if you go through your father's most important possessions, please bring the small peacock charm. It was taken from me a long time ago from him. I would appreciate to keep Miraculous' under control."

"Oh, yes I will make sure to look for it. If we may, I think it's time to go home."

"Yes, Adrien and I have some celebrating for a while. Maybe even a short vacation from the superhero job," Marinette said with a small roll of her eyes.

They went home and came back in through the window quietly. The door to her room was open, so they quickly slipped downstairs. She was happy to be home, and Adrien was with her to surprise her parents.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!"

"Marinette! Adrien! Thank god," Sabine cried as Tom and Sabine went to hug their child and most likely son in law.


End file.
